


What is love?

by lcvepil



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, M/M, Minho is in love with Jisung, Overthinking, Unrequited Love, but is it really unrequited?, remembering past, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvepil/pseuds/lcvepil
Summary: Growing up, Minho never really understood the concept of love.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	What is love?

Growing up, Minho never really understood the concept of love.

_What was love anyway?_

Minho was two when he first met Jisung — and seven when they first got to be friends. It was one normal school day when Jisung got transferred into his class and his teacher told him they would sit next to eachother, due to them knowing eachother.

And here he was — thirteen years later and still wondering about the concept of love.

He dated people in middle school but it never really felt right. It never felt like love and he just wondered _why_? Everyone else seemed to have a just normal love life, except for him.

He naturally just hung out with his bestfriend instead of caring about love.

He was twelve when he first felt the need to be clingy to Jisung constantly. He felt the need to kiss him, even, but he shook these thoughts away.

Then it disappeared and came back three years later, but more severe.

He always shook it off and tried to be as normal as possible around Jisung. He got jealous when Jisung hung out with other people and felt like he would get forgotten.

_But what was that feeling?_

He was sixteen when he started staring at his best friend from across the room and smiled to himself. He was also sixteen when he started feeling butterflies and absolute happiness as his best friend just made a mess out of himself again.

But four years passed and now he can’t stop thinking about it. Jisung and him are on good terms, like they’ve always been.

_So why couldn’t he just stop thinking about it?_

Minho accepted that he liked Jisung. Maybe even more than friends.

But now he spent sleepless nights overthinking everything and came to the conclusion that Jisung was the one for him. Even if he didn’t feel the same.

And as he turned around to look at his best friend asleep next to him, he realized.

_Oh._

_Maybe this is love._

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thanks for reading ! <33  
> its currently 5am and i wrote this in half an hour but i got the idea out of nowhere and just HAD to write it out.  
> i hope you enjoyed reading ! <33


End file.
